Mates, Dates and great night in!
by monkey pest
Summary: cba rewritting it, its bassed on the mates, dates books by cathy hopkins and ratted R for reasons more chapters soon!
1. making my mind up

**Mates, Dates and great night in.**

**I don't own any of the characters**

**This is another version of the tenth book (great escapes) this is what happens if lucy didn't find out that Candice was pregnant.**

**It starts from the chapter where Lucy is at Tony's house (6)!**

**Rated R for a reason!**

**First fanfic- be nice!**

**Ok I will write it now!**

Later I was around at Tony's. Nesta and her parents are at an art show and won't be back till after midnight, and it was only 8.

Tonight was the night- and I knew it. The condoms were in my coat pocket and I blushed when Tony took my coat, hoping he wouldn't find it just yet.

We were sitting on the sofa watching a film. Tony knew I was upset about no being able to go Italy so he rented a film which is set in Florence. Except I couldn't really concentrate on it because what were going to do. Even though I haven't told him.

Tony could tell I had something on my mind. When he went to kiss me, I let him but when he tried to get further I stopped him as a big realisation went in my head.

If we did "do it" then tonight could be my last night with him. Tony is love rat extraordinaire and I have been his biggest challenge as im the first girl not to fall at her feat. This is what he (and for the last month- me) has been waiting for and after we've finished, he'd prob run of after some other girl.

Tony started kissing me again but my worries melted back and I pushed him away.

"What's up, luce", he asked (sooo caring!)

"Nothing, just not really in the mood"

"Not in ze moodhuh?" he started nuzzling in my neck, "ve have vays of getting you in ze mood."

I laughed and let him cheer me up, that's what I love about Tony, and he's funny and can always cheer me up!

After a ten minuet pillow fight (which I won- thanks for the experience with my brothers) we started kissing again. When Tony started getting heavy I pushed him away. I had to tell him now or ever- but how?

"Tony, we have to talk" I said before I could stop myself. Tony's face fell. Ooops I said the 4 forbidden words which should only be said if your gonna dump a guy- not have sex with him!

I continued "I don't know how to tell you this..." this is sounding more like a dumping speech then ever before "but im ready!"

Tony looked at me, he wasn't expecting this!

"ready- for what?" he replied. Only Tony could make this harder for me then it already is.

"For it", I whisper. He raised an eyebrow. I sighed. "For sex you dingbat", I finally said.

Tony raised both of his eyebrows at me. "Lucy, I don't want to push you into thing. But you know how long ive been waiting for this. But are you sure you want to?" when he said this, it looked like the words were killing him but yet his eyes were full of care.

"Tony, im ready. I've been thinking of it for a while and I have came to this decision on my own. I am definitely ready", and to prove it, I walked over to my coat and withdrawn the condoms.

Tony laughed. "I guess you are ready then, but do we have to use them?" I gasped at him but then saw he was smirking. So he was having a joke, was he? Well two can play at that game flower!

"actually tone, im sorry I raised your hopes but im not ready. Sorry" I looked as mellow as I could. It was Tonys tune to gasp. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction!

Tony then looked at me seriously. "ok then lovering, if you think your ready for a night to remember for the rest of your laugh, take my hand and I will guide you upstairs", he said to me.

Was I ready, I thought to myself? I looked up at his face and smiled. I grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs.

I'm I ready? Hell yeah!


	2. Tony's room

**Mates, Dates and great nights in**

**Part 2**

**Tony's rooms**

**Remember what I wrote at the start of the first chapter- this is rated R for a reason- and this is my first fanfic- never mind my first lemon so BE NICE**

So here I am. In Tony's room. Sitting on Tony's bed. Looking at Tony taking off his SHIRT!

That's right- he's taking of his shirt!

I felt uncomfortable as he sat next to me- TOPLESS. He has such a lovely body. Muscley (but not too muscley).

I then realised I was staring too much-

Tony leaned over to kiss me. I moved away.

"What's up, Luce, I thought you wanted this?" he asked.

"I do, I do. It's just that im not…exactly…sure…what to…" Tony stopped my by kissing me. The kiss I will remember for the rest of my life. My body seemed to melt with is and I seriously mean it when I say my troubles disappeared. I knew Tony will take care of me and that's why I love him.

After a few minuets of passionate kissing, I wanted more. I guided Tony's hands to my breast (or were they should be!). Tony pulled of my top. I blushed when he saw I didn't have a bra (I don't need one) but Tony just chuckled and leaned over to start kissing them. The touch of his lips on my nips _(authors note- hehehe little rhyme!) _sent electricity though me and I let out a moan when he started licking wildly.

After a few minuets I pushed him off. Tony looks like he was going to say something but I kissed him and pushed him down on the bed. I lay on top of him, kissing when I felt something touching my leg. His erection. I blushed like mad.

"Lucy, your so cute when you blush", this made me blush more.

My hands were trembling when I went to undo his pants. With a firm tug I pulled them down, but I also pulled down his boxes.

"Oh my god", I couldn't help my self say when I saw his, erm, (so many names to choose from) trouser snake!

I reached out to grab it when Tony grabbed my hand.

"Lucy, are you sure im not forcing you into this?"

"Yes im sure, now if you excuse me I would like to continue"

Tony blushed when I said this. And he's the king of calm!

Anyways my hand began to slide down his body and then I grabbed his cock. Tony moaned with pleasure when I did this- so I must be doing something right. My hand began to pump up and down his shaft and Tony's moans became louder!

I then slid down so I was face to face with it and put him in my mouth. Tony gasped in pleasure.

I began to suck up and down, faster faster, harder, harder.

"LUCY IM IM…"

He didn't need to finish his sentence. A spasm shot up his shaft, in to my mouth and out poured his white load. I didn't want to leave too much mess so I licked it all up. I was disgusting and I felt sick, but I still cleaned his load up.

When I sat back up, I saw Tony lying on his pillow, his eyes closed and breathing last.

When he opened his eyes, he chuckled at me.

"Finished already?"

"Nope, this is only starters; we still have a huge main course to go!"

**Well I guess you can guess that this story's starting to heat up. Sorry if it isn't that good though!**


	3. Doing It

**Mates, Dates and great nights in**

**Part 3**

**Doing IT**

**Remember what I wrote at the start of the first chapter- this is rated R for a reason- and this is my first fanfic- never mind my first lemon so BE NICE**

I continued by kissing Tony passionately on the lips. Tony's lips parted from mine as he kissed every inch of my body with heavy breath. I let out a moan when he got to my jeans and took them off.

"Oh Tone", I managed to moan. He smirked and placed his hand down my panties.

He pulled them of and before I could stop him, he started pumping his fingers in me. My breathing got heavier as he continues and I could feel Tony's hardened member brushing up against my thigh which increased my pleasure. Then, without warning, I felt a spasm inside of me as I reached orgasm. I moaned loudly when Tony went down and licked me out. I was him heaven.

When he had finished, I wasn't going to have a break. I lent over the bed and pulled out a condom from my coat pocket.

"Lemme to that Hun", Tony said as he took the Johnny from my hands.

A few minutes later we were ready to go. Tony's body was on top of mine, his throbbing erection touching my entrance.

"Fuck me, Tone", I said before he could ask me if I was ready again.

OW!

I kind of forgot the subject of my virginity as he stuck himself inside of me. A white hot pain spread though my body and I felt I tear threatening to drop.

Tony stayed imoblised of a few moments, so I could calm down.

WTF WAS I DOING LYING STILL WITH TONY INSIDE OF ME!

I pushed my hips against Tony so he knew I was ready to continue. Tony moaned and he slowly started pumping in and out of me.

Our moans got louder as the pumps became faster and harder and soon we where both to climax.

"Tony!" I cried out as I reached orgasm.

Tony tightened his grip on me and I felt a spectacular feeling which I can't describe, as it was so amazing.

I snuggled into Tony when he collapsed on my side.

I let out a chuckle, "is it over already!" I joked.

**Sooooooo- did you think it was OK? PLEASE REVIEW, I haven't had one yet!**


End file.
